Five Times the Charm
by easy love
Summary: Blue & her many princes that weren't charming enough. AU.


**Five Times the Charm**

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Blue & her many princes that weren't charming enough. AU.

**Inspiration:**

Probably the fact that I can somehow relate to this kind of situation & also how it takes us ages to find the right guy, if we ever find him of course.

**A/N:**

It's Blue-centric with a slight hint of Oldrivalshipping near the end. Bear in mind that it's been a while since I wrote a fic so... & also, this is my first time writing in this kind of style but, I hope you like it anyway ^^

**Disclaimer:**

Me no own PokeSpe :)

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby<strong>

.

.  
><em>The first time they met, she called him gay. That was a mistake. He did act girlie in a lot of odd ways but, he was straight. Straight as any metrosexual boy can be.<em>

He was a good lad though; even if he couldn't pronounce her name properly the first time they met — calling her Brue instead of Blue. From then on, she started calling him Ruchy — just to spite him. He was also quite a charming young fellow — pretty face, dazzling hair and a sensitive personality girls tend to go crazy over. Yes, yes. He was quite the Prince Charming indeed. But, she only saw him as a friend. Her guy best friend.

They'd have random conversations all the time, mostly consisting of teasing each other about the people they liked. He took photographs of the boys she liked and sent it to her to annoy her and she would randomly call in the middle of the night just to tell him to dream about the girl he liked. She trusted him too but, she never really thought he trusted her. Maybe once in a while he'd open up to her but, other than who he liked, she knew no other secret of him.

Yellow said she'd end up falling for him. She disagreed and said he was only just a friend. And it deemed true for, she never did fall for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong>

.

.  
><em>He was a brother and only a brother. They grew up together under the same harsh conditions &amp; that's why, they vowed to protect each other.<em>

He was a mysterious little soul — something she admired. He had a face that never show emotions, and lips that never told lies. His silver eyes were trained to be opaque so that no one can see right through him. He had a violent personality — caused by his personal experience — which he had well control over.

She used him for source of gossip since he seemed to always get the information he needed. She never knew how he did it and she never really wanted to ask. All she knew was that, he told her secrets and she listened. Of course, in payment for that, she had to listen to everything else he had to say since, after all, he did need somebody to trust.

Sapphire said he could be more than just a brother but, the thought bothered Blue. To love Silver in that kind of way was...wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold<strong>

.

.  
><em>She thought he was cute but, she never did like chickboys or flirts. She hated them and that's why, she hated him as well.<em>

He was always surrounded by girls; something she found pretty annoying. The fact that girls would lower themselves just to flock over a guy like him — she hated that. Had they no self respect? Not to mention half these girls were all in short slutty skirts with their faces cake-full of make up. Oh, how she hated them girls.

But, with the amount of girls he's always with, he still manages to find time for her; randomly popping out from time to time, just to ask about her day. She thought that was pretty sweet but, she also thought it was a stupid way of getting a girl. They'd also text at the odd times when she actually wants to have a conversation with him. It wasn't usual but, when it does happen, it makes her smile.

Platinum says if she gave him a chance, it might work out. Maybe, she could change him. But, she didn't like chickboys and she never will. That's why, Gold was put out of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Red<strong>

.

.  
><em>He was pretty sweet and he knew the right words to say. He seemed to be perfect for her except, he had one flaw; he was too friendly.<em>

Before she thought about the possibility of liking him, she texted him to see what kind of guy he was. After a few weeks, she came to the conclusion that he was, indeed, an amazing guy. But after having a little talk with Yellow and Crystal, she had found that he talked to them the same exact way — this disappointed her.

Green, his best friend, had explained that Red was a dense guy. A really, very dense guy. He had said that Red was no chickboy but, he didn't understand the concept of girls or relationships. All he understood was friendship and that meant that all Red saw in her was a friend; just like Yellow and Crystal. He wasn't flirting — that's just the way he was.

And even though Crystal told her that Red and her would've been perfect together, she was kind of relieved that he was like that. She never really did see a future for them two together.

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>

.

.  
><em>She thought he was pretty damn handsome and he obviously had that 'tall, dark and handsome' quality she loved in a guy. There was no mistaking he could've been the one. But, he wasn't.<em>

He was a silent fellow that took everything seriously. He had moments where he'd loosen up a bit but, they were never really common. But even with his stoic nature and mysterious façade, Blue liked him — and I do mean really really like him. She might even say she _fell in love _with him.

She thought he was perfect for her. I mean, who better to control a lying, thieving, deceiving, hot-tempered girl like her than an ever-so-serious, honest, calm boy like him. And not only that but, she liked his kind of music — it was exactly the kind she likes.

Maybe they could've worked out; if only he liked her back. Maybe he didn't like what she looked like, maybe it was her damn annoying personality or, maybe he just had someone else in mind. But it did hurt. They would've worked but, she'd never know 'coz it would never happen.

White said her and Green would've went well together and she agreed but, she also knew it wasn't possible. She was just not his type.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

How'd you like that? Hope I did a well enough job in it :s The boys are...well, I tried to base them on some guys I knew as well as trying to keep them in character. Did it work or was it a fail? Well, whatever. If you liked it, review ^^ & if you didn't like it, review still :P & if you loved it, review & favorite ^^ But, anyway, sorry for any grammatical errors I made. Specially with the sentencing &/or paragraphing. It's hard tbh :| R&R please :) Ja ne!


End file.
